What did I do to deserve this?
by tigereyes320
Summary: When Dick is stranded the last person in the world he thinks of comes and helps him only to get stuck herself. Will they be able to get a few things off of their chests?


**Title: What did I do to deserve this?  
****Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Dick/Veronica (friendship) LoVe mentions. Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: around 5000  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: When Dick is stranded the last person in the world he thinks of comes and helps him only to get stuck herself. Will they be able to get a few things off of their chests? 

Spoilers: Set after season 2 ends and some spoilers from S3.  
**Warnings**: None.

: Set after season 2 ends and some spoilers from S3.: None. 

Veronica was sitting cross legged on the couch in Logan's penthouse suite doing homework. Logan and Wallace were out together doing some sort of male bonding ritual. The fact that Logan and Wallace were now friends just made it all weird.

Then again they did all live in Neptune. The cell phone on the table suddenly rang. Logan had left his cell phone at the suite.

"Hello?" Veronica answered thinking it was Logan.

"Ronnie! Whatcha doin' wif Logan's phone?" a slurred voice said loudly in her ear.

Veronica sighed; she had the absolutely worst luck in the world. "I don't have Logan's phone Dick well I do, but he forgot it. He and Wallace are out doing something. I decided to answer his phone. What's going on?"

"I don't wanna tell you, 'cause you hate me and you won't help me." Dick sounded drunk but he seemed to be in the happy drunk phase.

"Dick I don't hate you. I hate what you've done in the past. Where are you?" Veronica wasn't entirely lying. These days she felt sorry for Dick rather than being angry at his past actions.

"I don't know. I think it's one of those parks or something."

"What were you doing before you went to the park?"

"I was having a good time with those Pi Sig's."

"The Pi Sigma's?"

"Yeah nice bunch of dudes only. . ."

"Only what?"

"Only I'm kind of naked except for my socks and shoes. Hey they were nice enough to leave me my cell phone."

Veronica sighed. "Dick is your phone fully charged?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hold on one minute. I'm going to call Logan. Don't hang-up okay?"

"Okay Ronnie."

Veronica put down Logan's phone and quickly dialed Wallace's number. She knew he never went anywhere without his phone. Alicia always had to have a way to get a hold of her son.

"Hey Superfly."

"Hey BFF, is my boyfriend still with you?"

"Why yes he is and behaving himself like a real gentleman. He's held open the doors for me and everything. Don't worry I already told him that even if he buys me dinner he ain't getting any. What's up?"

"Can you put him on? There is a slight emergency." Veronica said as she silently asked the gods what they were thinking letting her boyfriend and her best friend become friends.

"Sure. Logan your girl is on the line. She needs to talk to you."

Veronica heard Logan jokingly ask "Which one?" before he came on the line. "What's up Veronica?"

"Should I be please you remember who I am?"

"Baby there is no other woman in my life. I can barely keep up with you. Not to mention the whole your father will shoot me if I hurt you. What's going on? Why did you call Wallace's cell?"

"Because you left yours in the penthouse with me. And now your other best bud is walking around in some park, stark naked."

"Dick is naked? Where?"

"I have no idea. I was going to track him down but Dick is very happily drunk. Do you know if his phone has a GPS unit in it and does Dick actually know how to use it?"

"Yes it does and no he doesn't. Veronica he barely knows how to work the voice mail."

"Hold on." Veronica said as she got her laptop and after logging in to looked up Dick's information. "Okay once I get the info I need, I'll go get him."

"I don't want him in the car with you when he's naked. Actually I don't want him alone with you in your car at all. He left some clothes there. They should be on the dresser in the other bedroom. Veronica you know you don't have to do this. Wallace and I will be home in a couple of hours and I can go get him then."

Veronica looked at the information that came up on her screen and with a silent groan knew what she would have to do. "That's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Dick's phone is telling me he is in Anza-Borrego Desert State Park. That's two hours from San Diego. It get's cold out there in the desert at night and he's probably drunk which means he'll be dehydrated. He can't wait the over four hours it would take for you to come back and go get him. I'll get the clothes, several bottles of water and some energy bars. I'll call you when I find him so you'll know we're on our way back."

"Veronica you don't have to do this."

"Dick will never be my favorite person, but I can't leave him out there and there isn't anyone else to call, you know that."

Logan sighed. "Take your extra phone battery, and your jacket. There some cash in my sock drawer. Take it with so you have enough to get the food to go out there and get him and get home safe. Your dad will kill me if anything happens to you while he is out of town. Tell Dick I said to behave and that you will taser his ass if he makes any inappropriate comments about you. Thank you for doing this. I promise tomorrow night I'll take you to Luigi's and you can eat as much lasagna as you can stuff in that pretty body of yours."

Veronica smiled at the thought of all that lovely Italian food. "Let me get back to Dick. I'll call you with any updates. I'll see you when I get home."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't have to say this but I will. Please be careful."

"I will. I'll talk to you in a bit."

Veronica went back to Logan's phone. "Dick?"

"Still here Ronnie." Dick said wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

"I'm coming out there to get you. It's going to take me close to two hours to get to you. I have some clothes for you. Can you stay out of trouble for that long?"

"I'll try."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. What ever you do be careful where you sit. Because if you sit on a cactus you're just out of luck."

It took Veronica just under the two hours to get there. It took less then five minutes to find Dick who was singing 'I'm too sexy' at the top of his lungs and doing what looked like the Macarena.

She got out her cell phone and dialed Wallace's number. She wasn't surprised when Logan answered it.

"Veronica? Did you find him?"

"I found something."

"What do you mean?"

"I found something big and blonde, who is singing off-key the song 'I'm too sexy', while he is dancing I believe a really bad version of the Macarena. Was that a snort I just heard? Are you laughing?"

Logan cleared his throat, trying to disguise the laughter in his voice. "Of course not baby."

"You owe me huge for this. I'm not just talking dinner. Or even I get to choose any and all movies for the next three months. I'm talking about you 'Yes dear'ing me until New Year's, possibly Valentine's day. It might even involve expensive jewelry."

"Veronica you don't let me buy you expensive jewelry. You don't want people thinking you're with me because of my money."

"Well I just changed my mind. A woman has a right to do that especially if she's looking at what I am right now."

"Yes dear?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Hopefully we should be heading back in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Where are you and Wallace?"

"We're here at the suite. Since you've called, Wallace is going to head back to the dorms. You can call me on my cell if anything comes up. If I don't hear from you I'll see you and Dick here in a couple of hours."

"Okay I'll see you then." Veronica said as she disconnected the call. She shook her head at Dick dancing around.

"Dick if you're done performing for the wild animals, I'd like to get home some time before dawn."

"Ronnie!" Dick said turning around and heading for her car.

Veronica held up her hand to stop him form coming any closer to her. "Dick seeing you naked is not one of my top one thousand things to see and or do before I die. Here." Veronica said as she tossed him the jeans and t-shirt she'd brought. "Put those on. I also have some water and aspirin for you."

Dick quickly toed off his shoes and got dressed.

He put his shoes back on, and was making his way toward the car with a big smile still on his face. "Veronica, I appreciate the lift. You said something about aspirin." The tone in his voice signified that he was possibly less drunk than he was before.

"It's on the dashboard, let's get out of here."

"Are you gonna yell at me for the next two hours?"

She shook her head. "You don't need me to tell you, you've been acting stupid Dick."

"That's me, stupid Dick." Dick said as he got in the car and fixed the seat so he was almost horizontal.

Veronica climbed in her car and they began making their way back to Neptune.

Dick dozed in the passenger seat as Veronica drove back home. She would occasionally glance at him just to make sure he was breathing. He and Logan had created this fragile bond between them; neither really did anything to rock it.

All of a sudden an animal darted out in front of the car. Veronica slammed on the breaks to avoid it and ended up swerving right across some sharp rocks on the side of the road. Her car jolted, shuddered and then died.

When Veronica's heart went back into her chest from her throat where it lodged, she took a deep breathe.

"Ronnie what the fuck?"

"An animal darted in front of me Dick. I think I hit something, let me check out the car. Stay put." Veronica said as she got the flashlight from the back seat, and got out of the car.

Dick had almost fallen back asleep, when he heard "Dammit!"

"What's wrong Veronica?"

"I'm not sure but when there is something leaking from your car all over the road; I don't think that can be considered a good sign." Veronica said in a rush. She got out her cell phone. "Thank god I have a signal." She quickly dialed Logan's cell.

"Veronica what's up?"

"I've had a little accident."

"You've killed Dick and now we have to get rid of the body and any and all incriminating evidence. Should I call your Dad and Cliff?"

"No! An animal darted out in front of me when I braked to avoid it I swerved. My car hit something and now my car is leaking. It doesn't smell like gas, but my car isn't moving."

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine and I'm on a deserted highway."

"Which one, babe? California has several."

"I'm on route79. I think about 10 miles from Interstate 8."

"You guys are okay? No blood or seemingly harmless internal injuries?"

"Dick slept through it and my heart rate is now back to normal. I just got a little shook up."

"Well put your jacket on and drink some water. I'm on my way. I'll call the auto club for them to come pick and pick your new baby up. We'll transfer all your super secret detective stuff into to my car. Are you Dick going to be okay or will I have to bury a body when I get out there?"

"I think we can handle it for an hour. Be careful, we'll see you soon." Veronica said as she disconnected the call.

"So what's going on?" Dick asked groggily.

"Logan's coming to pick us up. He should be here in about an hour."

"Don't worry he'll get here as soon as he can to get you out of my clutches. Anything to keep you as far from me as possible."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah he does."

They fell silent for a time.

Veronica couldn't stand the silence. "Why were you with the Pi Sigma's Dick? They are one of the worst fraternities on campus. I may not credit you with much but even you have better sense than to hang out with them."

"They like to drink, I like to drink. It helps."

"How? You still have to face whatever you're going to face in the morning only now it's with a hangover from hell."

"Anything is better than remembering what your brother looked like after he was scraped off a car hood."

"I'm sorry that couldn't have been easy."

Dick snorted. "Don't make me laugh Veronica, you aren't sorry."

"Don't tell me what I am. I am sorry, that you lost a brother. I'm sorry Mac lost the guy that she loved. I'm sorry Logan lost a friend. I'm sorry I couldn't think of something to say to keep him from jumping off of the roof."

"You know Logan told me what happened on the roof. That you thought he'd killed your father. I guess I'd have a hard time saying something to guy who just killed my father too."

"What else did Logan tell you?"

"He told me everything, and how he never wanted me near you again."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it Ronnie? He blames me."

"It wasn't your fault that Cassidy jumped or that he blew up the bus?"

"You idiot! He blames me for what happened to you! He blames me for what Beaver did to you at Shelley's party. I was the one who put you in that room with him. As far as Logan's concerned, I all but stripped you and held you down while my brother raped you." Dick shouted at her.

Veronica suddenly felt all the bile in her stomach rise in her throat and quickly got out of the car to vomit at the side of the road. She leaned heavily against the car.

"Here rinse your mouth." Dick said as he handed her a fresh bottle of water.

"He told you everything?"

"Yeah. It didn't hit me until after I buried what was left of my brother that I was no better than Goodman was. I think it took Logan pounding the shit out of me to get it."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were in New York with your Dad, we talked. Better way to say it is he talked and when I didn't listen he found a way to make me listen."

Veronica sat down on the hood of her car as Dick leaned against it.

"I know sorry doesn't cover it. It never will. My part in that night of hell for you was unforgivable. I was so drunk I didn't get that I nearly helped kill you. I know I said it was Sean but I did just as much damage. My only reason was that you were an outsider and that meant hurting you had no consequences. My family had enough money to make the bad stuff go away for me. Too bad the money wasn't enough to keep Goodman from molesting my brother."

Dick took a deep breath and continued, "You said no Veronica, if that means anything. You said you wanted to go home, we didn't care. I didn't care, and now I get to spend the rest of my life knowing that what I did to you someone else did to my little brother. He probably said no too. That he wanted to go home. God only knows why. We all treated him like he was nothing, why wouldn't he believe that the secret coming out was worse than him killing a few people. Look at all the grief I gave him for being a virgin and going out with that Ghostworld chick."

"Woody was a sick person, to think that a little kid who just wanted a friend, really wanted him to molest them. Dick Cassidy isn't the first person whose been molested who didn't want the truth to come out. I think if you had known you would have joked about it first and then given hell to anyone who gave Cassidy any grief. I think deep down you loved him. Neither of you had any idea what healthy love was. I think the reason he became so torn was because of Mac. I don't think he realized that he could care about someone that much or that a person could like him no matter what happened in the past. He never thought he was really worthy of love. Your parents play a bigger role I that problem than you. It was their job to protect him, not yours."

"At the beginning of the school year, I told Mac he didn't really care about her, which was lie. I found letters in his room, dozens of them. He tried writing her a letter to tell her why he broke up with her and why he couldn't. . ."

"I get it. Dick, do you realize that you and Mac are in the same position?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You both love him. No matter what he did, he was your brother and her first real love. Neither of those bonds can be understood better than by the two of you. You two should really talk. You might find some comfort in knowing that there is another person out there who loved him as much as you did. I'm not saying you have to be buddy-buddy but someone to talk about Cassidy with. I think you both could use it. Logan really hit you?"

"Logan beat the ever loving shit out of me. Partly because he couldn't beat the shit out of himself."

"It wasn't Logan's fault what happened to me."

"In his mind it is. Veronica, he always had a secret hard on for you. I think Lilly even knew about it, but that girl everything. You have to think like a guy in this instance. Logan thinks if he hadn't brought the GHB, it wouldn't have happened. Just like your Dad, if he knew would be thinking if I only had kept her home."

"The GHB I got was from you. Luke gave it to you; you gave it to Madison, who gave it to me. I then collapsed in a lounge chair. I've been told Duncan rescued me after Logan had them doing body shots off of me."

"At which time, Logan gave Duncan GHB. Duncan than abandoned you inside the house where Sean and I found you and messed with you some more. After Logan beat me up he told me we were lucky you hadn't died. With the amount of alcohol in your system along with the drugs you could have passed out and died in your own vomit. That's actually how a lot of people die from GHB. Guess it's a good thing you have hollow legs. Logan just figures he started the domino effect on that night. You do know how much he loves you right. No matter what idiotic thing he has done, is doing or will do in the future, he loves you so much. When we burned down the pool last summer? Logan wasn't thinking straight. When they shot at you two through his window he lost it. All he could think about was protecting you. No one was going to hurt you. Then you go and dump him and jump back into Duncan's arms. Who by the way never liked anyone dating you."

"And Logan went out and starts having an affair with your stepmom."

"He went out and had sex with the woman who least reminded him of you. A tall leggy brunette who was using him to get herself off because she was bored. You know Logan was never shy about talking about his sex life even with Lilly. But you, we could never get any details out of him concerning you. Even after you two broke up and he got really drunk. He would never spill any details. The only thing he ever said to me was. 'I've talked a good talk when it comes to Veronica, and because of it, no matter what I do she'll never really forgive me.' He's worse then you are, he's always waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Where do you get all of this?"

"When you're recovering from a hangover, Oprah and Dr. Phil are the way to go; I Tivo them all the time. Have you by the way?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you really forgiven him for what happened in high school? If you can't then you got to let him go. Let him find someone who can care about him. If you have than you need to tell him and than you have to let it go. You two are happier together than apart. Maybe you just need to realize it."

"Dick, I never knew you could be philosophical while drunk. It's a new side to you. Maybe you should let go of a few of your own demons. You're in a position to help others you know."

"Yeah, I am kind of liking my psychology class. Maybe I'll take some more and become Dr. Dick. I could even have my own tv show."

"Dick, I can't tell you what to do, but if you really want to get any better as a person stay away from the Pi Sigma's. Every rush week they have a contest as to who can bang a girl and get the most points. You don't get the points your head gets shaved. If you want to be a different person, get away from the people who make you into a worse person. Hey I think that's Logan's car."

"Just in case it isn't hide behind the car. Better safe than sorry."

Veronica got off the car and crouched behind it. She was about to peak over the side when her cell phone rang. She nearly jumped a foot. "Hello?"

"Peek-a-boo, I see you."

"Logan is that you coming toward us?"

"Yeah who else were you expecting?"

"No one. Dick suggested I hide until we knew for sure it was you."

"Well stand up I want my girlfriend to run into my arms and proclaim me her hero."

"Yeah, this is real life not s movie."

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Logan asked as he pulled up to the car. "you're both still alive and little to no bloodshed. Should the press be notified?"

"Very funny dude, can we just go?"

"Sure," said Logan turning off the car. "Help me get all the stuff from Veronica's car into my trunk and we can go." Logan got out and stopped in front of Veronica.

Veronica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She suddenly just so very tired..

"Now this is the way a boyfriend likes to be greeted." Logan teased until he saw her face and the shadows in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, it's just been a really long day."

Logan cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then you get in the car and rest. Dick and I will get this stuff. We'll be on our way back to my place in a few minutes."

"Okay." Veronica agreed quickly.

That quick agreement by itself told Logan she was a lot more tired than she was letting on. This rape case she was working on was bringing up some really bad memories for her. It took him and Dick less than ten minutes to pack up her car and be on their way. Dick got in the back seat and fell asleep almost immediately. Veronica meanwhile had taken his hoodie and wrapped it around herself also falling asleep. However once they got started driving back Veronica shifted in the bucket seat and somehow moved her body so that her head rested his arm.

Logan drove back in silence as his two passengers slept all the way back to Neptune. When he pulled into the Neptune Grand, he eased his arm away from Veronica. She missed the warmth immediately and woke up.

"Are we back?"

"Yeah babe why don't you go ahead in and I'll help Dick inside."

"Okay." Veronica said as she open the door and slide out of the SUV. She made her way up to the suite.

Logan watched her go through the doors. "Dick C'mon wake up." Logan said loudly while shaking him lightly.

"Dude!"

"Let's go, we're back in Neptune."

"Okay. Where's Ronnie?"

"She already headed upstairs."

"Oh okay, I thought we might have forgotten her." Dick said as he slid out of the SUV.

"Nope." Logan said as he tossed his keys to the valet. "Let's go."

"Oh-kay. You know Ronnie and I talked." Dick said sleepily as he went through the lobby.

"Really? Dick you need to come in the elevator so we can get to the suite."

"Oh-kay. I told her you hated me."

"Why did you do that? I don't hate you Dick."

"Yeah you do. Even if you can mostly forgive me for every other stupid thing I've done. You'll never all the way forgive me for what I did to Ronnie. I do get. If a friend of mine did what I did to the girl I loved, I couldn't forgive him either. Maybe one day when you and Ronnie are happy, and married, and you punched out a couple of mini-Ronnie's. You'll really be able to forgive me and yourself."

"Yeah Dick maybe then. Hey Dick why wouldn't we have any mini-Logan's?"

"You and I both know if there is a God, when we have kids they will be like their mothers, with little to nothing of us in them. We would have helped him if we'd known what happened to him right?" Dick asked as Logan got him in the suite.

"Yeah, Dick if we'd know we'd would have helped Beaver."

"Cassidy, he hated the name Beaver."

"Yeah he did."

"Ronnie said I should talk to Mac about him. That she would understand what it's like to still love him."

"I think that would be a very good idea."

"I was kinda of mean to her before, she'll probably slam the door in my face."

"Bribe her with some really hot software."

"I just might do that. Night Logan. Tell Ronnie I said thanks for saving my ass." Dick said as he went to the other bedroom and closed the door.

Logan stared at the door for a long time, before heading into his own bedroom. Veronica for once had just let her clothes fall to the floor as she had taken them off; she had stolen one of his t-shirts to wear to bed, and was now curled up sound asleep in the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got in on the other side of the bed.

Veronica instinctively turned and began to curl into his warmth. He snuggled her close and kissed the top of her head. So maybe there was something to the cuddling. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Veronica shift in bed and cup his face.

"Logan?"

"What's wrong babe?" Logan asked as he opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue ones staring down at him.

"Nothing I just wanted you to know something." Veronica said as she looked down and traced his jaw line with her finger, before placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"What is that?"

Veronica waited until she was sure Logan's attention was focused on her. "I really have forgiven you, your part in that night." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder and entwined her legs with his.

"You shouldn't." Logan said as he moved his hand lightly caressing her back. "I made a bad situation worse."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because to forgive you means I can also forgive myself. I knew better than to ever accept a drink I didn't see poured. Instead I had it in my hand and saw Duncan making out with some girl and you giving me the evil eye. Everyone I thought I was friends with hated me that night, and I drank it down. I'm not saying I asked for what happened, but I knew better too."

"Okay, thank you for forgiving me, now go to sleep. I just want to hold you tonight. You're safe with me Veronica. I know I act like a jackass sometimes. I would do anything for you."

"Including beating the every loving shit out of Dick because of what he did?"

"Yes. If you'd never been brought in that room."

"Someone else could have taken advantage of me. That night was a night for bad decision and worse mistakes. You and I are going for something better this time around."

"It's a night I wish I could fix for you."

Veronica leaned up and kissed Logan firmly on the lips. "I know that, and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Veronica said as snuggled back into his arms so she could drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Veronica." Logan said as he tightened his arms around her. He now knew that no matter what happened to the two of them in the future. Even if the two of them broke up and never got back together; something that wouldn't happen without a fight from him. They too had finally faced a big chunk of their past.

fin

: What did I do to deserve this: Tigereyes320: Dick/Veronica (friendship) LoVe mentions. Other character mentions : around 5000: PG-13 – R for Language: When Dick is stranded the last person in the world he thinks of comes and helps him only to get stuck herself. Will they be able to get a few things off of their chests?: Set after season 2 ends and some spoilers from S3.: None. 


End file.
